Total Drama: Oh Snap!
by Iain M
Summary: 21 new competitors are competing at Camp Wawanakwa for 17 million dollars!  This is the most dramatic season yet with an ending that will shock the world!  Appications closed.
1. Application Form

**A/N: What up foos? This is my first story on Fanfiction. This is the application for my story Total Drama: Oh Snap! Fill out the form and enjoy! :^)**

**Rules:**

**I don't want a million Goths and Delinquents. Make your characters original and unique. **

**Don't make the stereotype 'The Happy Fun Loving Goth.' It's annoying and contradictory and it confuses me. **

**I will be accepting about 18 characters with one reserved for my own character. **

**I will not be updating every day. I'm a busy foo, and I have a life.**

**You will be able to vote who you want off the island in the reviews or you can PM me.**

**Application**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age (16- whatever):**

**Stereotype:**

**Sexuality:**

_**Appearance**_

**Hair (Color and shape):**

**Eyes:**

**Nationality:**

**Every day Clothing:**

**Pajamas:**

**Swim Wear:**

_**Personality**_

**Personality:**

**Fears: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**History:**

**Paired Up:**

**If So, With What Stereotype:**

**Type of Friends:**

**Types of Enemies:**

**How They Act Around Chris:**

**Do They Swear:**

**Can They Drive:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Okay! Review away! **


	2. Final Cast List!

**A/N: Hey everybody! Okay, so first, I would like to thank all of you who entered an app for Total Drama: Oh Snap! The support has been great and made me feel super special. Yes I said super special, deal with it. And now, the final cast list!**

**Guys:**

**Jin Tourney- The charismatic kung-fu teacher**

**Skylar Aurns- The eye candy dreamer**

**Nikolai Karilaka- The quiet coffee guy**

**Michael Fisher- The arrogant prick**

**Charles Van Ducan- The destructive hero**

**Devin Spades- The cold gambler**

**Tyler McIntyre- The lazy guy**

**Brandon Dash- The music disc-jockey**

**Gabriel Shaw- Super muscly jock with a good heart**

**Girls:**

**Kay Jamieson- The bitter crippled genius in a wheelchair**

**Ichrina Setiveniko- The Russian acrobat**

**Mikaela Sperocter- The outgoing rebel**

**Kelley Esmerelda-Ingrid Kocher- The girl who's not herself**

**Katherine Elaine Buyerferm- The hottie geek street girl**

**Emma McBride- The athletic photographer**

**Lina Jane Stewart- The loud mouth**

**Zoeliah Smith- The bitch**

**Gram Gram- The crazy grandma**

**A/N: Those of you who were accepted, please PM me with who you might want your character to get paired up with or if you don't want to be paired up at all. Also, just because you said you wanted to be paired up, doesn't mean you will. Later ya'll!**


	3. The Contestants Arrive!

**A/N: Hey everybody! Here is the first chapter! Sorry it took so long but I wanted to make sure I got everyone's personality right and included everyone equally.**

**Also, check out my sister's story on here: Total Drama Yes Again!**

**Key: **_**Italics and Bold**_** = Confessional**

The sun rose quietly yet spectacularly as it splashed its magnificent colors over the waters of the lake, breathing life into every spectrum-

"STOP TRYING TO MAKE THIS BEAUTIFUL!" Chris McClain screamed as he headed for the edge of the dock to wait for this season's contestants.

"Here we go again," Chef said as he trudged down the dock to meet Chris.

"Shouldn't you be making food or something?" Chris asked, puzzled.

"The producers said that after last season's "incident," you weren't allowed to host the show alone anymore," Chef answered, shuddering as he remembered last season's "incident."

"That is so not fair!" Chris whined. "You put five people in the hospital in critical condition, and suddenly you're not fit to host a TV show!"

"You blew up three cabins because you thought there were spiders in there," Chef said.

"Spiders are scary!" Chris said.

"You chased four girls with a knife in a jealous rage," Chef pointed out.

"They took my makeup!" Chris shouted, covering his mouth immediately after.

"Makeup?" Chef inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up Chef! I'm an amazing host!" Chris said.

"At one point I thought I saw you dropping axes on campers as a challenge," Chef said. "Though I can't be sure because of the drugs you slipped into my drink-

"Here's the first camper!" Chris shouted, looking at the sky. Devin Spades, the first camper, was arriving in a hot air balloon.

"Why are they arriving in hot air balloons?" Chef asked as he tethered the balloon to the dock.

"Oh I have my reasons," Chris said slyly. "Then you'll see how great of a host I am!"

Suddenly, a rough rope ladder flew down to the cold dock. The black boot of Devin Spades appeared as the rest of him followed down the ladder. He descended calmly and silently, wearing black gloves to protect his hands from the coarse rope. When he reached the dock, he slid off his sunglasses to get a better look at Chris, revealing a long scar on his face.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris greeted, holding out his hand for Devin to shake.

Devin gazed disgustedly at the hand as he adjusted his fedora which had been blown askew by the balloon ride.

"I will find your weakness, and then I will take you down," Devin said coolly and quietly, his cold eyes never dropping their icy gaze.

Chris stood there, speechless for possibly the first time in his life as Devin replaced his sunglasses, partially covering up his scar, and walked to the end of the dock.

"I like him!" Chef declared much to Chris's horror as the next balloon floated in.

Chef reached up and caught the rope dangling from the balloon and tied it to the dock, letting the other one go while grumbling about what a waste of money it was to have a balloon for each contestant.

"Well aren't you going to climb down?" Chris shouted after a few moments of no movement from the balloon.

In a flash of movement, Jin Tourney flew out from the hot air balloon, flipped in the air, and landed on the dock.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn!" Chris exclaimed, his eyes wide. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks," Jin replied as he walked to the edge of the dock to stand by Devin.

"CHEF!" Chris shouted right into Chef's ear.

"What Chris?" Chef said tiredly

"Hi," Chris said, smiling deviously.

Chef began pulling a knife out of his apron when Chris shouted, "Here comes the next balloon!"

Out hopped, or rather, fell Charles Von Ducan, a very clumsy guy.

"Welcome Charles!" Chris said. Charles muttered something unintelligible from the floor of the dock as the next balloon floated in.

"Just go over there buddy," Chris said as Charles dragged himself away.

Chris returned his attention back to the balloon just arriving as Chef tied it to the dock.

"I am the most amazing person that has ever walked the earth!" Michael Fisher shouted as he slid down the ladder.

"Really?" Chris yelled. "Another guy? Will we ever get some foxy ladies up in this grill?"

"Don't worry," Michael assured him. "Now that I'm here, the girls will be arriving any minute."

Chef snorted as he reeled in the next balloon.

"You're just jealous of my deliciously good looks," Michael said to Chef condescendingly.

Chef slowly turned towards him and spoke in a low even voice, "If you ever speak to me like that again, I will come into your cabin at night and cut your throat."

"Chef!" Chris shouted, looking up at the sky.

"What?" Chef asked, still angry. His gaze slowly followed Chris's and his expression changed immediately.

"Oops," Chef said sheepishly as he watched the balloon he had been tying to the dock float away, forgotten in Chef's rage.

"No! Wait! Help!" screamed Lina Jane Stewart as she floated away. "I want to win!" she shrieked frantically waving her arms to no avail. "Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Well damn," Chris said as Michael joined the others at the end of the dock. "I'm sure a producer will save her or something."

"Excuse me!" a bitchy voice exclaimed. Chris turned his attention to Zoeliah Smith, who had arrived while Lina floated away.

"Yeah, other contestant over here! Gosh!" Zoeliah said as she shoved her ten bags into Chef's hands and walked to the edge of the dock, every pair of male eyes on her luscious body.

When she wasn't looking, Chef threw her bags into the lake.

_**Zoeliah: "Listen, I get that like, Chris is trying to be like a good host and everything, but he's got to get that I'm like, popular. Okay? And I need like all the attention because I'm freaking beautiful!**_

_**Michael: That Zoeliah chick is pretty hot…**_

The next two contestants arrived together.

"Welcome to camp!" Chris said to Nikolai Karilaka and Brandon Dash climbed down from the balloon. Niko sipped quietly from his coffee cup as he scanned the competition while Brandon jammed out to some kind of music (he really didn't care, he loved them all) on his iPod, completely oblivious to Chris.

Chef shoved them along the dock as the next contestant arrived. Chris tied the balloon to the dock as she fell to the dock in a similar fashion as Charles had.

"Hi! I'm Emma! We should be friends!" she said to Chris, her friendly demeanor showing through a little too strongly.

"Chef, I'm scared," Chris whispered to Chef as he rolled his eyes and pulled in the next contestant.

Katherine Elaine Buyerferm climbed down the ladder from the balloon and greeted Chris.

"Hey," she said, and then she left to join the other campers.

"Really?" Chris said. "Is that it? That was the most boring entrance ever!"

"Let it go before I kill you Chris," Chef said calmly.

"What? Why?" Chris exclaimed in surprise.

"Because you are annoying as hell!" Chef said.

As Chris struggled to muster up a retort, another balloon arrived carrying Jenna Rose and Kelly Esmerelda-Ingrid Kocher.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Jenna and Kelly Esmerelda-Ingrid Kocher!" Chris paused. "Damn girl, do you have enough names?"

"Sorry, my first name is Kelly, but you can call me Keiko," Kelly started.

"Yeah I think I'm going to call you Ingrid," Chris said.

Kelly started again shyly, "I would really rather-"

"INGRID!" Chris screamed as he pushed Kelly (now Ingrid) to the edge of the dock. She cringed away from his touch as if he had burnt her.

_**Emma: When Chris touched Ingrid she kind of freaked out. I wonder what was wrong.**_

Jenna followed Ingrid to the edge of the dock to wait for the other contestants.

_**Jenna: Wow! Chris is even cuter in person! I wonder if he has a girlfriend.**_

The next balloon arrived and from it stepped Ichrina Setiveniko and Michaela Sperocter.

"Welcome to Total Drama: Oh Snap!" Chris said.

"Call me Mikay or I'll hit you with this bat," said Michaela, brandishing a bat from seemingly nowhere.

"O-okay," Chris stuttered as Mikay shouldered her way past him.

"Hi! I'm Ichrina!" said Ichrina.

"You look all kinds of depressed," Chris said, confused, gesticulating to her dreary clothing. "Why do you sound so happy?"

"I just love the colors black and grey!" Ichrina exclaimed, skipping down the dock to where the others were standing.

The next hot air balloon arrived and Gabriel Shaw along with Tyler McIntyre climbed down the ladder onto the dock.

"This is so much lamer in person," Tyler said, surveying the camp grounds distastefully.

"What's up Chris?" said Gabriel.

"Well thank you for asking Gabriel," said Chris. "You're the first person who's been so nice-"

"I was totally lying," said Gabriel. "I couldn't care less because you're a horrible person," he said, giving Tyler a high five as they walked down the dock.

There was a gasp for air on Chef's right and when he turned to see what it was, he was met with a glassy eyed Chris, gasping for breath.

"Really? You're crying because of what a seventeen year old kid said about you?" Chef asked incredulously.

"It…..was….just….so…." Chris sobbed, gasping for breath between each word. "MEAN!"

Chef reached out almost comfortingly, and then slapped Chris. "Get a hold of yourself Maggot!"

Chris wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry. Lost my cool there for a second."

_**Michael: What cool?**_

The next balloon arrived carrying Skylar Aurns. Chef tied it to the smooth, weather worn pole of the dock as the ladder was lowered from above and Skylar began the descent down.

"What's up dude?" Chris said, trying to act cool. Skylar stared right through Chris with a blank, dead expression.

"Uh, dude, anybody home?" Chris said, waving his hand in front of Skylar's vacant face.

"FREAKING TALK TO ME!" Chris screamed into Skylar's face.

Skylar blinked slowly, his eyes coming into focus. Everyone leaned in as he opened his mouth to say something. "So, are leeches like, mini vampires?"

"Oh Skylar," Chris said, defeated, as Chef ushered him to the end of the dock.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed a delighted voice from the next balloon.

"Chef, is it just me or does it look like that balloon is coming in a little fast?" asked Chris, eyeing the incoming balloon warily.

"There are rockets attached to the basket," said Chef as he gazed through binoculars.

"Oh. Rockets. That's understandable," Chris said.

Chef stared at Chris for a moment as it registered in his head what he just said.

"Wait rockets?" Chris shrieked as he wrenched the binoculars from Chef's hands.

"EXTREME!" screamed Gram Gram as she sped through the air towards the dock.

"Hit the deck!" yelled Chris as Gram Gram's balloon crashed into the lake. A gigantic wave washed over the contestants as well as the hosts, soaking them all.

"My deliciously gorgeous, beautiful, fabulous, amazing, incredible, hairlicious hair!" screeched Zoeliah.

"That was AWESOME!" said Gram Gram exuberantly as she climbed onto the relatively undamaged dock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Chris as he stood up. "You could have killed all of us!"

"Well excuse me for thinking it was okay to add a few adjustments!" Gram Gram said.

"You added rockets to a hot air balloon!" said Chris. "How could anyone think that was okay?"

"You know what? I do not need you or any of your negativity all up in this," said Gram Gram, gesturing to her body. "So get off my lawn!" she barked as she walked off in a huff.

As Chris stood there, dumbfounded, Chef reeled in the final balloon.

"Chris," said Kay Jamieson extremely calmly from the balloon.

"Yes Kay?" said Chris.

"How the hell do you expect me to get out of the balloon when I'm in a freaking WHEELCHAIR?" she said, her voice changing dramatically.

"Well, I knew you were in a wheelchair so I told the producers that we couldn't bring in the contestants on boats this year," said Chris, his chest puffing out with pride at his thoughtfulness.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kay yelled. "If I couldn't get out of a boat, what made you think I would have any easier of a time getting out of a HOT AIR BALLOON!"

"I don't know!" screamed Chris through his tears which were flowing freely now.

"Stop being so emotional!" screamed Kay.

"I'm sorry! It's just who I am!" yelled Chris.

So Chef eventually brought down Kay, and Chris stopped being so emotional.

"So that's our cast everybody!" said Chris. "And now, for the team nam-"

"WAIT!" cried two voices from a balloon just arriving. A ladder was thrown down and Nathaniel and Nickolas Ramirez quickly climbed out.

"We want to be on the show!" said Nathan.

"Sorry guys, but you aren't on the final cast list," said Chris.

"I'll take care of this," said Chef as he pulled out a menacing looking shotgun and took aim.

"Chef No!" Chris cried. "They can be on the show! They can be on the show!"

So Nathan and Nick joined the others.

"Now we have our full cast everybody!" Chris said. "Now, if I call your name, come and stand on my right."

"Gram Gram, Ichrina, Lina, Emma, Katherine, Jin, Gabriel, Skylar, Devin, and Tyler, you guys will be the Big Mommas," Chris said smiling.

"The rest of you will be the Juicy Peaches!" Chris said contently. "Now hurry up and pack and be back out here in half an hour because your first challenge awaits!"

**A/N:** Ok! Tell me what ya'll think in the reviews! I absolutely LOVE constructive criticism and everything helps! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed but my sister was freaking out because she wanted to read it. I tried to give each character a unique voice and I tried to stay true to the personalities you came up with! Let me know how I can improve your character in any way!


	4. Extreme Death Canyon of Doom and Death

**A/N: Finally! It's here at last! I am so sorry for the long wait everybody but I've been oober busy. I also tried to take a little more time on this chapter as well.**

**Also, even though she wasn't in the cast list, Jenna Rose is in this story.**

**Key: **_**Bold and Italics**_** = Confessional**

**P.S. In case you forgot, or need reference during the chapter, here is who is on each team:**

**The Big Mommas: Lina, Emma, Gabriel, Skylar, Devin, Jin, Ichrina, Kat, Gram Gram, and Tyler.**

**The Juicy Peaches: Kay, Zoeliah, Brandon, Charles, Michael, Mikay, Niko, Jenna, Nick, Nathan, and Ingrid.**

**P.P.S. P.S. stands for Post Script! Isn't that interesting?**

**On with the chapter!**

Many grumbles resounded from the boys of the Big Mommas as they grudgingly traipsed to their desolate looking cabin. The cabin looked as if it had been rebuilt from the scarred remnants of a previously blown up cabin. That's because it was. The wood was blackened all over from the flames it had endured and the door was desperately clinging to the hinges for dear life.

"This is going to be so lame," said Tyler as he opened the door gingerly so as not to break it. He gasped in shock as he saw the inside.

The floorboards were rotting in places and just as burned as the wood on the outside. The mattresses on the beds (if you could call them beds) were abnormally thin from supporting so many bodies over the years and in some places, the tired rusty springs were poking through. On top of the beds were small ratty looking blankets that looked like they had served as a resting place for rats. They smelled like it too.

"It's soo beautiful…" said Skylar as he walked in and headed for a bunk.

"Beautiful?" asked Gabriel incredulously. "What is wrong with you? This place is awful!" he exclaimed as he looked disgustedly at the bed he had reached.

"It's not my fault you can't see the beauty in nature," Skylar defended while he began unpacking his large assortment of sweatpants and muscle shirts.

"This isn't nature at all!" Gabriel said holding up a dead looking blanket. "If anything, this is against nature!"

_**Devin: It's official. My team is awful**_.

Jin and Devin, being decidedly quiet, took the two remaining bunks. As they unpacked their things, they eyed the rest of their team silently, picking out their flaws.

**. . .**

The door creaked open as Kat stepped into the cabin where she and her team would be residing for the duration of the show.

"Wow…this isn't as bad as I expected," she said as she surveyed the relatively clean cabin. She walked over to the bunk farthest away from the door and threw her bag onto the top bunk as the rest of her team filed in. They were lucky. Their cabin hadn't been blown up by Chris last year.

Gram Gram walked in next and immediately claimed the only single bed. She started to unpack her old lady things and everyone turned away, shuddering.

Emma strode over to the other top bunk and brought out a roll of tape and began taping her photography on the wall next to her bed.

"Wow. Those are beautiful," said Ichrina as she set down her bag and admired the photographs on the wall. "Did you take them yourself?"

"Yeah," said Emma, blushing. "I kind of have a thing for landscapes."

"I like the black and white ones," observed Ichrina before swinging herself up to the top to look at the pictures more closely.

"Thanks!" said Emma happily. She was glad to be getting along with her teammates.

_**Emma: I'm glad to be getting along with my teammates!**_

_**Author: That's what I just said!**_

_**Emma: Well you don't have to be rude about it!**_

Emma gazed at the only empty bed left uneasily.

"I hope they find that Lina girl…"

**. . .**

"This is ridiculous!" shouted Mikay of the Juicy Peaches as she attempted to open the door to her cabin and the doorknob fell off. She threw the rusted piece of junk into the forest and wrenched the door open to join her teammates.

The inside of their cabin was very similar to that of the opposing teams' boys' cabin. The wood was rotting, the beds were falling apart, and there was a horrible stench they knew would never leave no matter how much Febreeze they used.

Mikay entered the decrepit cabin and was greeted by the sight of Zoeliah already complaining about the fact that there were no outlets for her to plug in her various hair care appliances.

"This is unacceptable!" Zoeliah shrieked as she through her bag on the only bottom bunk left. The other bottom bunk was taken by Jenna, who was unpacking her clothes and the single bed was taken by Ingrid, who was quietly trying to smooth out the permanent creases in the ghastly blanket on her bed.

"Excuse me," said Kay as she wheeled to the center of the small cabin, her wheels creaking on the half destroyed boards dangerously. "May I ask a simple question?"

"Sure," said Jenna, oblivious to the incoming eruption.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" shouted Kay. Everyone stopped what they were doing and eyed her warily.

"I'm in a freaking wheelchair and you leave only the top two bunks left?" she yelled.

"I'll switch with you," said Ingrid tentatively. She wanted everyone to get along so there wouldn't be any more yelling.

"Thank you for having a brain!" Kay said sarcastically as she wheeled herself over to Ingrid's previous bed.

"Well now that that fiasco is over, can we focus on the real issue? What am I going to do about beautifying in the morning?" said an irked Zoeliah.

"Quit your whining and deal with it," said Mikay as she began unpacking her things

_**Zoeliah: Okay. People need to get that I'm popular and so I have an image to keep up.**_

_**Mikay: I'm about to get swingy with this bat all over Zoeliah's ass!**_

**. . .**

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" exclaimed Nathan as he and the rest of the boys of the Juicy Peaches stepped into the nicest cabin the camp had to offer, which isn't saying much. The best feature of the cabin was it was clean.

Nathan strolled over to one of the sets of bunk beds and threw his things on top nonchalantly because that's where the cool kids slept. He then tried to follow this coolness by trying to swing himself into the top bunk and epically failed.

_**Nathan: I totally meant to do that…**_

_**Nick: Liar!**_

_**Nathan: Shut up!**_

Nick walked over to the same set and set his bag down on the bottom bunk neatly. Even though the twins were complete opposites, they still stuck together.

Charles walked over to the next bunk down and set his luggage on the bottom bunk, knowing this was the smartest option to minimize injuring himself and others. Then he pulled out a hammer and put a hole in the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked a shocked Niko as he put down his bags on the final bottom bunk.

"It was an accident," said Charles.

"How was it an accident? You just pulled out a hammer and hit the wall!" Niko exclaimed.

"It was definitely an accident," insisted Charles. Niko sighed and began unpacking.

Michael and Brandon took the remaining top bunks and began unpacking. Brandon immediately put some headphones on to drown out the bickering of the twins and Michael began his ritual of admiring himself in the mirror.

The intercom crackled and squealed as Chris's voice interrupted the campers' settling in.

"Attention everyone!" said a voice that couldn't be heard well do to the immense static. "Follow the maps taped to the inside of your cabin doors for your first challenge!" Everyone scrambled around to finish their packing and get the maps. No one wanted to be late for their first challenge.

**. . .**

"Welcome to the first challenge!" Chris said happily. "I hope you all enjoyed the hike up here because that's what camping is all about!"

The campers were exhausted from their trek to the first challenge's location and they were in no mood for Chris's usual crap.

"Just get on with the challenge already!" Mikay demanded.

"Don't rush me!" Chris whined. He straightened up and then continued. "So the first challenge is-"

"Wait!" shouted Emma. "Shouldn't we wait for someone to rescue Lina?"

"No," said Chris. "The producers will get around to it eventually. Besides, I'm sure she's fine…"

**. . .**

"I'm not fine!" screamed Lina as her balloon blew all over the place in the strong winds. She looked around and saw nothing but mountains and clouds. "Someone save me please!"

**. . .**

"On with the challenge!" Chris shouted joyously. "For this challenge, you must cross," he gestured behind him. "That."

Behind Chris was a steep and menacing looking cliff that led into a large chasm. About fifty feet across was another cliff. Between them in the gorge was shark infested waters.

"You must cross the Extreme Death Canyon of Doom and Death," said Chris cheerfully.

"That sounds pleasant," remarked Skylar, being on topic for once. Gabriel chuckled.

"To win this challenge, you must cross the chasm to the other side one by one using any means necessary," said Chris. "You may use any of the supplies in that shed," he said pointing to a shaky looking shed on the verge of collapse.

"The team with the most team members to successfully cross wins and is safe from elimination."

_**Kay: Chris, I hate you with the passion of a thousand suns…**_

"You have until sundown to cross," added Chris as he boarded a helicopter to take him across to join Chef.

Each team gathered in huddles to discuss strategies to cross with the exception of Jin, who sat down in the lotus position on the soft grass to meditate.

"This isn't possible," said Tyler, already accepting defeat.

"Way to be negative man," said Gabriel as he headed toward the shed to gather supplies. Skylar and Brandon followed him in.

In the shed was a variety of supplies. There was rope wound into loops hanging on the walls and strong looking wood stacked into messy piles in the far corner. There was also a good ball of wire as well as many rusty looking tools. Gabriel grinned as the wheels in his head began turning. He was in his element.

Outside, everyone else was struggling to find a way across the gorge. Then, Jin stood up and began to charge full speed toward the edge of the cliff.

Sensing what he was about to attempt, Ichrina tried to stop him. "Jin, don't!"

He leaped from the edge of the cliff and cut violently through the air. Jin flew across the canyon like a bullet and landed safely on the other side. The Big Mommas immediately began cheering.

_**Michael: No way was I going to let this guy get all the glory. If he could do it, so could I!**_

Michael immediately squared his shoulders and began to run exactly as Jin had. Ichrina tried to warn him like she had for Jin, but for a completely different reason.

"Michael, don't!" she cried. "You're not as cool as Jin is!" Michael didn't listen and launched himself off the cliff. He didn't make if five feet.

"Craaaaaaaaaaaaaap!" he yelled as he fell to the freezing cold shark infested waters.

"That one's gotta hurt," said Chris. "The score is one nothing, Big Mommas!

The members of the Juicy Peaches groaned as they tried to forget Michael's stupidity and figure out a way to even the score.

"This is so stupid!" said Zoeliah. "This show is definitely going to be hearing from my lawyer."

The rest of her team ignored Zoeliah as best as they could as they tried to think of ways to cross.

"I think I might be kinda useless on this one guys, sorry," said Kay, gesturing to her wheelchair.

"Don't worry, we'll find you a way to cross," said Jenna reassuringly.

"And if we don't then we'll just throw you and see how far you go!" said Zoeliah. Everyone glared at her and Kay was about to say something way too inappropriate to show when a shout distracted them.

"EXTREME!" yelled Gram Gram as she backed herself up into a slingshot she had built that no one had noticed. She pulled out a knife and cut the frayed rope that restrained the taunt rubber and was shot across the canyon to the other side where she crashed into a very surprised Chris.

"Come on guys! We're getting even further behind!" exclaimed Nick. "We have to get someone across."

"Okay," sneered Zoeliah as she grabbed Kay's wheelchair and pulled it to the slingshot.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Kay.

"Winning," responded Zoeliah as she smiled devilishly and released the slingshot holding Kay.

The walking impaired girl flew through the air somehow in slow motion and hit the very end of the cliff. The wheelchair began to slide off and Kay dove for the ground, grasping at the grass for dear life. The wheelchair slid off the face of the cliff and clattered to the bottom of the chasm.

Kay pulled herself forward and turned toward the triumphant Zoeliah, but before she could yell at her, Gram Gram stepped in.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" she shouted. "That slingshot was built specifically for my height and weight only! It won't work right for anyone else!

"We had to get her over somehow!" Zoeliah screamed back.

"Well get off my freaking lawn!" yelled Gram Gram, and with that she stalked away, still fuming.

"What is wrong with you?" demanded an infuriated Nick. "You could have killed her!"

"Well excuse me for trying to help your girlfriend over the gorge!" Zoeliah shot back.

Nick turned several different shades of red as he stumbled for the right words. "She's not my girlfriend, okay?" he said as he stalked away furiously to dismantle the slingshot before anyone else was hurt.

"Whatever you say," Zoeliah said obviously not believing him. Then, Gabriel emerged from the shed with Skylar with a giant wooden ladder.

"This should get our whole team across," Gabriel said, his bright green eyes shining brightly.

"That's awesome Gabriel!" exclaimed Kat.

_**Kat: Not only is Gabe great with his hands, he's pretty dang hot too!**_

So Gabriel laid the ladder across the canyon and turned to his team.

"I'll go first so if it breaks, all ya'll won't die," he said as he began to climb across. The ladder creaked and sagged a bit as Gabriel put his considerable six foot five weight on it, but it held.

"Alright you can come across but one at a time," Gabriel yelled back to his teammates and they began to cross. Ichrina went first and made it across easily. It was when Emma crossed they ran into problems.

Emma had just a few feet left when Skylar, who had not been listening when Gabriel gave out his warning, began crossing as well.

"Why do I always have to be the one to warn people?" Ichrina muttered to herself. She cleared her throat and shouted, "Skylar stop!"

It was too late. Skylar had made it about a third of the way across when the ladder splintered and snapped sharply. Gabriel was able to grab Emma and pull her to safety as she only had a few feet of the rough wooden ladder left. On the other hand, Gabriel could do nothing to help Skylar as he plummeted to the water below.

"Skylar!" Gabriel shouted as Skylar fell into the empty air below, taking with him the shattered remains of Gabriel's ladder. No one heard the splash.

"Come on guys! We need to step it up!" said Mikay, frustrated. She ran her hands through her black hair as she racked her brain for ideas. Meanwhile, Zoeliah stalked into the shed to get some supplies.

Right after Zoeliah went into the shed, Brandon came out carrying a huge pole. The pole was fairly thick around and was made of many little poles screwed together.

"What are you doing Brandon?" asked Nathan.

Brandon grinned and said, "Pole vaulting." He turned back to the cliff and put in a pair of sleek black and grey headphones.

"Yeah I am so done warning people," said Ichrina tiredly.

Brandon took a quick running start and plunged his pole into the awaiting mouth of the gorge. Then he lifted himself into the air and swung gracefully across the canyon, landing on the other cliff.

"Here," said Brandon as he threw back the pole to Charles. "It's easy."

Charles caught the pole and vaulted over the chasm in the same fashion as Brandon, though not as gracefully. When he tossed the pole back to Ingrid, Devin caught instead and used it to his advantage. When he was safely on the opposite side, he shoved the pole to the side so it fell into the gorge, never to be used again.

"Aw come on!" shouted Mikay, thoroughly infuriated. Then Zoeliah came out of the shed with a long roll of the rough rope. On the end of the rope was a mess of rusty fish hooks and wire, all sticking out at odd angles. The other end of the rope was securely tied to a large piece of jagged metal.

Zoeliah wordlessly handed the rope to Mikay and she immediately comprehended. Mikay took the rope and threw the end with the wire to the other cliff where it caught between some rocks embedded in the ground and held fast. Then Mikay shoved the other end with the metal into the ground where she promptly stomped it in with her foot.

"Let's go!" shouted Mikay. Jenna, Ingrid, Niko, Nick, and Nathan quickly began sliding across. Even though their hands all suffered from extreme rope burn, they all made it over successfully.

"The score is nine to six with the Juicy Peaches in the lead!" Chris shouted, making himself feel important.

"Yes!" shouted Zoeliah, getting distracted for a minute and not noticing Tyler and Kat sneaking across the rope to the other side. It wasn't until Niko warned her that they were on the way over that she noticed, and by that time, Tyler had successfully crossed and Kat was almost there.

"NOOOOOO!" Zoeliah screeched, seeing red with rage. She ran to the shed and rushed back out moments later with an intimidating knife. She sprinted to the rope and called out Kat's name. Kat turned to see who it was and gasped when she saw the blade.

"Any last words?" Zoeliah asked, her eyes crazy with malice.

"Wait!" screamed Gram Gram, causing everyone to look at her and Zoeliah to halt in her tracks.

"If you die Kat," said Gram Gram. "Can I have your IPod?"

"Really?" said Kat incredulously, and with that, Zoeliah cut the rope. Kat's blood curdling scream was cut short as Gabriel quickly reeled her in and caught her before she really started falling. He pulled a normally comfortable around guys yet blushing Kat to safety.

"The score is nine to eight with the Juicy Peaches in the lead," said Chris, disappointed Kat hadn't fallen.

Zoeliah's frown was quickly transformed into a knowing smile as she realized something the others hadn't.

"Why are you so happy?" asked a confused Mikay. "We still aren't across."

"We don't need to get across," Zoeliah said quietly, smiling devilishly. When she saw Mikay's confusion deepening, she continued louder so the rest of the competitors could hear. "We don't need to cross because they don't have any more team members and we're still in the lead." She looked up at the sky and then added, "And on top of that, the sun is almost setting."

The Big Mommas who were celebrating at Kat's successful crossing froze when they heard this. She was right.

The Juicy Peaches on the other hand were ecstatic.

"We won!" shouted Nathan exuberantly. He high fived his twin as the rest of his team began celebrating as well at their first victory. Zoeliah and Mikay as they slumped contentedly to the ground, exhausted from getting so many of their team over. They looked at each other and smiled. Even though they knew they would never like each other, (because let's face it, who could ever like Zoeliah?) they had to admit they made a good team.

"Not so fast!" shouted a voice from above. Mikay and Zoeliah turned in disbelief as the clouds parted and from them emerged Lina in her hot air balloon carrying Skylar. Lina smiled as she flew over the gap with ease and she and Skylar hopped from the balloon on the other side. When her team asked her how she got Skylar she told them her exciting story.

"I got bored of being lost so I figured out how to fly the hot air balloon and on my way back, I flew through the gorge and Skylar here fell into my balloon," she said excitedly.

Before Zoeliah and Mikay could react, the sun said its goodbyes and slipped away behind the horizon, taking with it the last fragments of daylight.

"With a score of ten to nine, the Big Mommas win!" said Chris as the Big Mommas erupted into cheers while the Juicy Peaches tried to make sense of what happened to the victory they had held in their hands not so long ago.

"Congratulations Big Mommas," said Chris. "Your team is safe from elimination for one more week. Go back to your cabins and rest up." He turned to the losing team. "As for you, I hope you have enjoyed your stay here because for one of you," he paused dramatically, "it's the end of the line."

**A/N: So there you go you guys! I hope you enjoyed it! As always, please review and tell me what you think. Let me know how I can improve your character in any way and please constructively criticize anything else you feel can be improved! Don't forget to vote in the reviews or PM me with your vote if you think people are fat and don't deserve to see who you voted for! Tell your family and friends about the story! I'm tired now. I'm going to go eat a little kid…Bye!**


End file.
